


Fonder

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Really?





	Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 458: Absence

"The Feds are involved in Gunther's arrest now." Hutch's voice cuts through the telephone static. "Gonna have to stay here a while longer."

_Fuck._

Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder was out of their minds. Or maybe I'm just losing mine. Then again, if one's heart couldn't possibly get any fonder than it already is, what happens?

It starts beating crazy-hard from frustration, that's what it does. Frustration... and something else. Something we'll have to talk about when he gets back.

"Miss you." It slips out, but that's okay, 'cause he says,

"Me too. Be home soon, Starsk."


End file.
